


Of Owls and Storms

by bokkuroo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Thunderstorms, hinted relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3323432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokkuroo/pseuds/bokkuroo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto has issues and Akaashi has to deal with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Owls and Storms

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first Haikyuu!! fanfiction I've actually managed to finish and my second ever work in English that I've posted online. Also this is unbeta-ed so there might be mistakes. Lot's of love to everyone who bothers to point them out to me if they find some. 
> 
> It's nothing special I guess, but the idea of this popped up in my head a few weeks ago and I found it too cute to do not write it down. Hope you enjoy it!

Who came up with the idea of having a trainingcamp in the middle of the woods on top of a mountain far from any semblance of civilization, Akaashi had no idea.

Wait- no. Actually, that was a lie. He had an idea. A good one, actually.

(Akaashi had 99 problems, and all of them were Bokuto Koutarou.)

Well, the training camp itself wasn’t the problem. It went well; they had lots of training sessions, practice games against their own team and the fresh air felt nice in their lungs when they took a run through the woods in the mornings. All in all, being surrounded by nature was a rather nice alternative to the city.

What wasn’t nice though, was the approaching thunderstorm on their third evening of the camp.

Akaashi stood in the middle of the open-air volleyball court, looking at the darkening sky above him. A sigh escaped his lips.

“Okay, let’s gather everything up and then get inside quickly. That doesn’t look like a little bit of rain which will be over soon again.”  
As if to emphasize his words, a loud peal of thunder echoed through the sky. His eyes flickered over his teammates, searching for a certain owl head. He had expected him to whine about practice being cancelled earlier than scheduled, but there was no whining at all. Odd.  
“Has anyone seen Bokuto-san?”

“Probably went inside already”, he heard one of the 3rd years commenting and another one snickered. 

Akaashi only arched an eyebrow.

“You probably don’t know, but our dear captain is afraid of thunderstorms”, Komi, who stood next to him, clarified.

“Afraid? He’s freaking terrified by them”, Konoha amusedly intervened. 

Akaashi's brow only arched higher.

(Somehow the words Bokuto and fear didn’t match at all in his mind.)

“However, let’s just get finished with cleaning up before it starts raining, okay?”

Putting the topic away for now, he went helping some first years with gathering up the volleyballs a certain ace spiked into the vast of the woods. They luckily got finished before it started pouring and headed inside their lodging house to get warmed up with a nice cup of tea the managers prepared for them.

There was still no sign of their captain yet though and Akaashi got concerned. 

Was he okay? What if he had locked himself up in the bath room again? The setter frowned at this own reflection in his cup. It wouldn’t be the first time.

He stood up, excusing himself before grabbing a second cup of tea and taking it along with his own one. He left the common room and went upstairs, the loud chatting and laugher of his teammates slowly dying down as he walked down the hall which led to the bedchambers. The wind howled through the building and the sound was accompanied by the pitter-patter of the heavy rain against the old windows.

“Bokuto-san?”

He slid the door to the room they had been sleeping in for the past two nights open. There was no reply, but in between the world-going-down noises from outside he could make out a faint rustling of sheets. He switched on the lights since there wasn’t much daylight left in the room and was now able to detect the source of the rustling.

There was a heap of blankets on the futon the furthest away from the door. Only that it turned out to, in fact, not being a heap of blankets at all since one second later, it actually started talking to him.

“… go away.”

Akaashi sighed. He knew that tone of the voice. He knew it oh too well.

(Bokuto’s dejected mode wasn’t something anyone ever wanted to deal with. Yet it was always him who had to deal with it.)

“Why are you hiding here, Bokuto-san?” He closed the door behind him, moved into the room and sat down on the futon next to said heap.

“… none of your business.”

Akaashi only rolled his eyes and he was glad the ace couldn’t see it since he was still buried beneath about 3 heavy blankets.

“So it’s true. That you’re afraid of thunderstorms, I mean.” He tried to sound nonchalantly, but it still seemed to hit on a raw nerve.

“I am not afraid of thunderstorms!!!”  
Three- no, actually four- blankets slid down as the boy suddenly made a move upwards and revealed his messy owl hair. Exactly one second later bright lightning flashed the sky outside, followed by a loud thunder only a few moments later and mentioned owl submerged into the depths of white sheets again with a terrified look on his face.

“… am not”, he heard a quiet voice state, trying to defend the last bits of pride it’s owner still harbored.

(He never imagined the words Bokuto and quiet would ever cross his mind at the same time as well.)

Akaashi finally settled down the two cups of tea he was still holding and another sigh escaped his lips.

“It’s fine if you want to stay in bed for the rest of the evening Bokuto-san, but at least get showered first.” They were all still sweaty from practice and since it was already autumn, he didn’t want anyone to risk getting sick in the middle of the preparations for preliminaries. Especially not the ace and captain of his team. “You don’t want to catch a cold, do you?”

And with that Akaashi got up, ignoring the whine that came from beneath the blankets. He went to grab his own towel, getting ready for showering and then dinner afterwards.

x x x

When they all got ready for bed Bokuto had finally calmed down a bit, yet he still let out a small whimper everytime a loud thunder resounded through the air. At first Akaashi ignored the whimpers, but when the storm grew stronger and the rumblings louder, Bokuto started to cling on the setter as if his life depended on it and that fact made it really hard to ignore him at all.

(The question “why me?” has stopped appearing in his mind after some time. At some point in the past one and a half years spending with the silver haired boy, Akaashi had just accepted his fate.)

He sighed in relief when the lights were finally turned off and Akaashi slipped under the comfortable sheets of his futon bed. Finally. Finally he would get some rest. That’s what he hoped at least.

(Answering someone’s expectation was another thing that just wouldn’t do with Bokuto Koutarou.)

“Akaashiiiiiiiii”

The voice resounded in the dark room. Quiet but audible enough to do not only make him, but almost every single person in the room sigh heavily.

“What is it, Bokuto-san” he replied and resited the urge to rub his forehead in anguish.

There was a small pause and for a moment, Akaashi dared hoping the ace had gotten over it, whatever it was.

“Can I… can I sleep next to you?” The voice was quiet and if Akaashi hadn't known better, he would've almost called the tone uncertain.

A quiet snickering was heard afterwards and the setter played with the thought of throwing his pillow at Konoha, if it wasn't for his steady nerves.

“You are, in fact, sleeping right next to me Bokuto-san” he calmly pointed out to the boy who was lying not even an arm’s length away from him.

“I meant… under your blanket”

Akaashi tried not to groan, he really tried. Luckily it was drowned out by Konoha’s continuous sniggering and a muttered “Please just go to sleep already" from one of the other team members.

This was bad. Really bad. They were the captains. They had a duty of making sure their teammates got enough rest instead of keeping them awake all night.  
And partly it was this realization that desperately drove him to his next decision.

“Will it make you shut up if I allow you?”

“Yeah?”

“… fine then.” 

There was a small gasp coming from another corner of the room but the setter didn’t care. He just wanted to sleep.

Another loud thunder echoed through the room, followed by the expected whimper and a quick rustling of sheets. With a swift movement, Akaashi's own blanket was lifted and then lowered again, a sudden awful heat radiating at his back. 

He held in a sigh. At least the other boy had brought his own pillow it seemed.

“You’re the best, Akaashi!”

“Just go to sleep already” he whispered with a pleading tone in his voice. “And try to keep some space, you are literally burning.”

At the next growling thunder, a hand gripped the back of his shirt and somehow refused to let go again, even long after the roar had died down. Too tired to bother with it though, Akaashi finally fell asleep.

x x x

The next morning, he woke up surrounded by rays of sunlight and the sound of birds chirping outside. There were arms and legs tingled around his body under the blanket, surrounding him in a nice warmth. 

It made him blink. Said warmth definitely hadn’t been there the past two mornings he woke up in this old building. But somehow it wasn’t that bad at all and when he remembered the events from last night, the setter somehow couldn't help but smile faintly.

He listened to the muffled snoring coming from his back where the face of a certain owl boy with messy silver hair was buried against his shoulderblades. The smile only grew bigger.

(Akaashi had 99 problems and all of them were caused by Bokuto Koutarou. Not all of them were entire unpleasant ones, though.)


End file.
